PS416
/ |title_ja=VS ディアルガ&パルキアVI |title_ro=VS Dialga & Palkia VI |image=PS416.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=38 |number=416 |location=Spear Pillar Spring Path Battle Zone |prev_round=Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V |next_round=Leaping Past Lopunny }} / or Dia and Pearl (Japanese: VS ディアルガ&パルキアVI VS Dialga & Palkia VI or ダイヤとパール Dia and Pearl) is the 416th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the last round in the . Plot and are surprised to see Dr. Footstep kneeling next to a giant Pokémon at the Spear Pillar. Dr. Footstep apparently has no idea how he ended up there. Nevertheless, he has the chance to obtain an extremely rare footprint, that of the giant being which has just invited to stand on its shoulder. The giant being is recognized as by Cynthia. Pearl, after remembering that Dr. Footstep's interpretation of footprints is never flawed, begins to accept Regigigas as a friend. Regigigas immediately charges forward and grips the necks of both and . The void above the Spear Pillar appears to stop expanding. A suddenly ambushes Diamond and knocks him off Regigigas. After Diamond gets up, he sees Cyrus towering over him. With tears in his eyes, Cyrus demands to know why he is being thwarted. He claims that they cannot understand what he is trying to accomplish, because the complexity of time and space is beyond them. However, Diamond claims that he understands and begins to explain. Once Diamond finishes explaining his understanding of time and space, Cyrus dismisses it entirely. He then notices that Dialga and Palkia have stopped clashing. Unable to accept that the two deities actually listened to a boy, Cyrus sets a Red Chain in motion and announces that they must keep clashing. Regigigas tries to subdue Dialga and Palkia, but this time it is knocked back by a force field. Cyrus, now blaming Diamond for ruining his scheme by setting free the three lake guardians and making the second Red Chain incomplete, takes out the first Red Chain, the one that the Sinnoh Gym Leaders broke, and throws it towards Diamond, injuring him in the process. Pearl and Platinum help Diamond get up. Just as Diamond appears to have lost all hope, Pearl remembers that Platinum was reading a scripture. Platinum responds by putting in words what she learned from her interpretation of the scripture. Soon, Diamond and Pearl know that the next course of action is when either Dialga or Palkia become more powerful than its counterpart. They then get their team members ready to stand by. Dialga eventually gets the better of Palkia, slamming it onto the ground. Diamond and Pearl immediately order their Pokémon to gang up their attacks on Dialga. The attacks snap Dialga out of its trance. Dialga and Palkia, now free from the Red Chain's restraint, begin reversing the distortion of time and space, and the portal above begins to close up. Cyrus, affected by the impact of the attacks, begins to slip into unconsciousness. As he does so, he realizes how he was thwarted: Knowledge (in the form of Platinum), Emotion (in the form of Diamond) and Willpower (in the form of Pearl) combined to create a complete spirit. Cynthia checks on Cyrus and claims that he is still alive. She then looks towards the becalmed Dialga and Palkia, and remarks that after the terrible thing that Cyrus did to them, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum accomplished the seemingly impossible task of becalming them. The trio bump their fists with each other's, knowing that the crisis is over. Diamond suddenly remembers something, and reminds Pearl and Platinum that they are on the summit of Mt. Coronet. Once Platinum realizes, Diamond and Pearl offer to help. Soon, Platinum completes the new Berlitz crest. Platinum then confesses that there were two people who bravely sacrificed themselves in the fight against Team Galactic, and she wishes to find them in order to repay them for their sacrifice. Diamond realizes that Platinum is talking about her original bodyguards Paka and Uji, and Pearl remembers that they were banished to another dimension using a machine created by Team Galactic, but doesn't feel it is right to ask Cyrus about it. Cynthia suggests taking Cyrus and the six Gym Leaders to the hospital, and the trio agree to help. Meanwhile, a purple-haired scientist hides behind the bushes. He catches sight of Regigigas, a Pokémon that he desperately wants for himself. However, he knows what he came to the Spear Pillar for, and starts using a device to pick up signals from the closing portal. The low buzzing sound of the device catches Diamond's attention and alerts Pearl to the presence of the scientist, having spotted his hiding place while on Regigigas. The scientist tries to escape but is stopped by Byron, the Underground Man, Professor Rowan, and Mr. Berlitz who appear from underground in front of the scientist. Byron immediately sends out his two to restrain the scientist. He then snatches the device that the scientist was holding, but inadvertently points it towards the closing portal. Before anyone can react, six tentacles shoot out of the portal and wrap around Dialga, Palkia, and Cyrus before dragging them into the portal. The portal closes completely. The purple-haired scientist smirks that he had warned them. After dodging a question from Platinum about the creature that emerged from the portal, the scientist introduces himself as Charon, stuns the two Bronzong with a Smoke Ball and makes his escape. Diamond's Kit uses its tongue to reach out towards Charon, but he still manages to escape. However, Kit does manage to steal Charon's notebook. Meanwhile at the Spring Path, Volkner catches sight of a dark purple void in front of him and calls his friend about it. Flint decides to investigate the void that Volkner saw, and Volkner agrees to meet him at the Battle Zone. Two weeks later, a middle-aged woman is on a luxurious liner that has just departed from the port, talking to her associate, a man wearing a suit. The man, who addresses the woman as "Professor", is intrigued about the piece of jewelry that she is wearing, and the woman explains that it is her family crest. As tradition, each member of her family personally climbs to the summit of Mt. Coronet to obtain a mineral to build the crest, something that the woman herself did when she was younger. The woman also states that her daughter did the same thing at the age of twelve. The woman's Pokégear rings and she picks it up to find her own daughter calling. The woman informs her daughter that their alliance with the International Police is established, and asks her to go to the agreed meeting place. The woman's call is interrupted by one of the crew members who asks her to sign her name on the passengers' list. After writing the name "Yanase Berlitz" on the clipboard handed to her, the woman resumes her call, and reiterates that it is the Distortion World that her daughter should be looking for. Major events * obtains a Regigigas. * Cyrus is finally defeated and and are freed from his control. * 's journey is completed. * Mysterious tentacles pull Dialga, Palkia, and Cyrus into the Distortion World. * Charon introduces himself. * Diamond's Kit manages to steal a report from Charon. * Volkner calls to tell him about the mysterious portal he found on the Spring Path. Debuts * Pokémon debuts * (Origin Forme) Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner * Cynthia * * Cyrus * Charon * Paka and Uji (flashback) * Riley (flashback) * Cynthia's grandmother (flashback) * Dr. Footstep * (flashback) * Mr. Berlitz * Professor Yanase Berlitz * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman (flashback) * Roseanne (flashback) * Eldritch (flashback) * Underground Man Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Don; 's) * (Kit/ ; 's) * (Moo; 's) * (Reg; 's; new) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * (Rayler/ ; 's) * (Zeller/ ; 's) * (Tauler/ ; 's) * (Digler/ ; 's) * ( ; flashback) * (Gardenia's; flashback) * (Maylene's; flashback) * (Crasher Wake's; flashback) * (Byron's; ×2) * (Candice's; flashback) * (Volkner's) * ( ) * (Cyrus's) * (Paka's; flashback) * (Uji's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Grumpy and Flaky/ ; flashback) * (multiple) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Dialga & Palkia VI - Daiya và Pearl }} de:Kapitel 416 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS416 zh:PS416